The present invention relates to new tricyclic carboxylic acid esters, perfume compositions containing these compounds and methods of preparing the same.
The present inventors have been interested in the fact that, among the terpene compounds, many of those having polycyclic structures have excellent fragrances. The inventors have synthesized numerous compounds having polycyclic structures and have examined the fragrances thereof.